LO SIENTO
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Solo 2 palabras, es lo que TAK tanto necesita, cosa que el orgullo de ZIM no permite. ZATR


**LO SIENTO**

_Hola Lindos. este fic lo escribi como regalo de Navidad 2013 para alguien que Ama el ZATR. aparte del fic de AX, este seria mi primer Fic por lo tanto tiene un par de defecto XD bueno espero lo disfruten._

**"LO SIENTO"**

Había fuego por todas partes, la Base estaba destruida por completo, se miraba las partes de la Abeja Robot destrozada en el suelo, había mucho humo y todo estaba Nubloso, GIR había desaparecido.

ZIM tenia muchos golpes y estaba de rodillas a Merced de la causante de ese caos; lo miraba como un insecto que con un fácil movimiento de un pie puede morir. TAK tenia una mirada Altanera y una sonrisa de satisfacción plena al fin el justo orden se había restablecido.

TAK se acerco a ZIM apuntándolo con las extremidades de su PAK, le dijo en tono siniestro.

TAK: Bien ZIM piensa bien tus ultimas palabras, por que en este momento tu miserable vida acaba.

ZIM vio pasar esos últimos días ante sus ojos, como las cosas pudieron cambiar tanto, como una simple palabra era tan difícil de decir.

Una semana antes en la casa de ZIM.

ZIM: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

GIR llego corriendo donde su AMO con un cerdito de juguete en la mano. ZIM estaba a recostado en su sofá, se había quedado dormido pero despertó de golpe saltando de el.

GIR: ¡QUE PASO AMO, SE ACABARON LOS TAQUITOS!

ZIM: no GIR y no vuelvas a mencionar esa nauseabunda comida ¡Nunca! no es eso es que tuve ese horrible sueño otra vez, Es están Asqueroso y Ridículo.

GIR: pero AMO yo creo que es lindo.

GIR sonrió tiernamente y ZIM lo vio molesto.

ZIM: ¡LINDO CREES QUE SOÑAR QUE ESTAS EN LA ESCUELA, EN UNA RIDICULA FIESTA CON TAK, Y TERMINO ASIENDO ALGO ASQUEROSO CON ELLA Y PEOR A UN ME GUSTA! ¡ESO TE PARESE LINDO!

GIR: si AMO Besar es ¡LINDO!

ZIM: No para un INVASOR esa demostración de Afecto compartiendo fluidos es ¡Asqueroso! además odio a TAK me causo mucho dolor con eso de los Frijoles.

GIR: pero AMO a usted le gustad TAK.

ZIM: ¡CLARO QUE NO NUNCA!

GIR: pero AMO la menciona todos los días desde la vez que Bese a GAZI.

GIR sonrió tiernamente y se toco los Labios con los ojos cerrados. ZIM se molesto mas.

ZIM: GIR si hago eso es por que cada vez que por desgracia veo Carne o Golosinas recuerdo sus ojos.

Por alguna razón ZIM comenzó a sonrojarse. GIR le sonrió y grito muy feliz.

GIR: ¡AMO ESTA ROJO!

ZIM: ¡SILENCIO! y ya basta de tonterías debo, ir a la Escuela.

ZIM se puso su disfraz y salió de la casa tirando la puerta comenzó a caminar muy pensativo hasta que llego a la escuela estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

ZIM.* por que pienso tanto en la tonta de TAK, quería Robarle la Misión a ZIM y esa estúpida carne ¡Que clase de tortura es esta! miro sus Morados ojos en todas partes, de seguro es una trampa suya*

ZIM salió de sus pensamientos al tropezar con alguien y caer fuertemente a el suelo.

DIB: por ¡JUPITER! que estas ciego ZIM.

ZIM: ¡QUE! Pero fuiste tu el que se tropezó con migo Humano DIB.

DIB se paro rápido y se sacudió la camisa.

DIB: por Benus. ZIM en que tontería estarás pensando.

DIB entro a el salón. ZIM quedo tirado en el suelo, por que no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos Morados?

Miro una Mano ante El que le ofrecía ayuda para levantarse pero en un segundo esa Mano lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto casi Afixiándolo. ZIM cerro los ojos presionándolos y escucho una voz familiar.

TAK: vamos ZIM abre tus ojos, quiero ver si me Recuerdas.

TAK seguía apretando el cuello de ZIM. no quería abrí los ojos pero termino asiéndolo y viendo ante El esos ojos que por alguna extraña razón venían a su mente a diario desde el día que le dijo que seria su PUERCO AMOR.

TAK: eh vuelto ZIM y sabes para que, solo para hacer tu vida Miserable.

TAK lo tiro bruscamente a el suelo. El tocio y se sobo adoloridamente el cuello viendo como TAK entraba indiferentemente a el salón de clases.

ZIM se levanto torpemente, entro a el salón vio a DIB que señalaba impactado a TAK. la Maestra BITTERS vio con Rabia a ZIM.

BITTERS: ¡ZIM SIENTATE!

ZIM se sentó algo temeroso de la profunda y fría mirada de TAK, la cual estaba parada enfrente de todos.

TAK: bien eh vuelto para celebra el día Mundial de la salchichas. mi Padre Realizara una fiesta en una semana aquí en la escuela yo la organizare, necesito un Ayudante el podrá estar con la carne toda la semana.

DIB miro la manera fría que TAK miraba a ZIM, Analizo que TAK no había vuelto a conquistar la Tierra; sino Avénganse de ZIM eso le convenía.

DIB: TAK yo propongo que ZIM te ¡ayude!

ZIM: ¡QUE! ¡ASQUEROSO GUSANO ASPESTOSO, ZIM NO LO ARA HASZLO TU!

BITTERS: ¡CALLENSE! Que TAK decida quien será su inútil Ayudante.

TAK: bien estoy de acuerdo con DIB, que lo sea ZIM.

ZIM: QUE? ¡COMO! ¡DIB ESTO ES TU CULPA HUMANO APESTOSO! ¡TE MALDIGO DIB TE MALDIGO!

DIB: vamos ZIM no será tan Malo muchas horas extras después de la escuela con TAK y la Carne.

DIB se sonrió con burla. ZIM lo vio con Odio.

ZIM: ¡TE ODIO DIB COSA, Y ESTO LO PAGARAS!

BITTERS: ¡YA CIERREN LA BOCA! TAK como la Escuela ya no tiene fondos para mandar mas Estudiantes a el salón subteranio tendrás que compartir Lugar con ZIM.

TAK: perfecto.

TAK miro de forma siniestra a ZIM el cual indignado y aterrado grito.

ZIM: QUE ES ESTO? ¡ME NIEGO! ¡ATRÁS TAK ATRÁS!

TAK empujo a ZIM dándose lugar en el mismo asiento quedando muy apretados. ZIM se sentía incomodo y sin darse cuenta sonrojado. TAK tenia mirada fría. mientras que todos los niños Horribles del salón se reían.

DIB hablaba con el mismo en voz baja.

DIB: por Jupiter esto es perfecto, ZIM esta asiendo el Ridículo y pasara toda la semana siendo torturado por TAK, si todo sale bien Ella lo destruirá y quizás pueda aprovechar para descubrí a ZIM como la Bestia Malvada que es. solo debo estar atento a una buena oportunidad.

SARA: miren DIB esta hablando solo otra vez están ¡RARITO!

Todos dejaron de reírse de TAK y ZIM, para reírse de DIB.

TAK voltio a ver a ZIM el cual estaba sonrojado por lo apretado y pegado que estaba a el cuerpo de TAK. Ella lo vio fríamente.

TAK: esta será la última semana de tu vida ZIM.

ZIM: como volviste TAK? que no te deje claro que la tierra la devastare yo, y ya le prometí la Luna a GIR.

TAK acerco mas su rostro a El de ZIM asiendo que se sonrojara mas.

TAK: sigues siendo un tonto ZIM.

ZIM solo la vio se sentía incomodo pero a la vez muy bien.

La clase se paso rápido, ZIM y TAK por fin pudieron estirarse después de lo apretados que estuvieron todo el día.

Todos los Niños salieron del salón. DIB paso a la par de TAK susurrándole.

DIB: ZIM tiene bajas las defensas de su Base.

TAK le dio una medio sonrisa a DIB. ZIM lo noto y grito.

ZIM: ¡ESTO ES UN COMPLOT! ¡MODO DIB QUE NO VEZ QUE TAK DESTRUIRA TU MUNDO!

DIB: pues creo que vino a otra cosa.

DIB le sonrió con burla a ZIM, salió del salón dejando a ZIM y TAK solos.

El comenzó a caminar a si a atrás buscando la puerta, por algo que no entendía TAK lo intimidaba mucho mas que antes.

TAK: que sucede ZIM, no recuerdo que fueras tan cobarde.

ZIM: No se de que hablas y ¡ALEJATE DE MI TAK! A que haz venido por ¡VENGANZA!

TAK: sabes ZIM me di cuenta vagando en el Espacio durante Meses por tu culpa, que la tierra no vale nada, y que el Humano cabezón y su escalofriante Hermana ya viven torturados aquí. a si que solo me vengare de ti.

TAK topo bruscamente a ZIM a la pared, El estaba Aterrado TAK era mucho mas Amenazante, su mirada era fría y bacía. ZIM podía ver detrás de esos ojos falsos los Ojos Morados que miraba en todas partes.

ZIM: SE PUEDE SABER QUE ME HAZ HECHO TAK? ¡ES UNA TORTURA! ¡MIRO TUS OJOS EN TODAS PARTES!

TAK: ¡CALLATE ZIM! odio tus gritos mejor toma esto.

TAK saco de su PAK disfrazado de Mochila un enorme trozo de carne y 2 botes de salsa de Barbacoa, se los arrojo a ZIM el cual comenzó a Gritar con dolor por las quemaduras.

TAK solo sonrió y lo tomo de un pie llevándoselo arrastrado por toda la Escuela, hasta llegar a el gimnasio hay seria la fiesta.

DIB estaba escondido con muchas cámaras listas para grabar algún momento que estuvieran sin disfraces oh alguna pista alguna prueba, para demostrarle a el mundo que El no estaba Loco.

TAK le arrojaba cosas a ZIM para la fiesta y le ordenaba que ordenara cosas y anotara todo lo que ella le decía.

ZIM estaba harto que se creía TAK para tratar a el grandioso ZIM como un Esclavo, pero al verla a los ojos se sentía sumiso ¡como lo odiaba! que clase de poder Mental estaba usando TAK con El.

pasaron las horas.

TAK: bien ya es tarde seguimos mañana ZIM.

ZIM: ¡ESPERA! Me vas a explicar porque preparas una fiesta con salchichas para Humanos?

TAK: yo se lo que hago ZIM.

TAK le dio un empujo, salió tranquila del gimnasio. ZIM se quedo muy pensativo por que estar con TAK le Asia sentir tantas emociones.

ZIM llego a su Base ni noto que GIR no estaba solo pensaba en ver mañana a TAK, por que sentía esa gran Necesidad de tenerla cerca de nuevo? ni siquiera le presto atención a sus Quemaduras, estaba tan molesto por que se sentía así.

Bueno la semana paso muy Rápido pero a la vez Lenta. ZIM ya se había acostumbrado a pasar pegado a TAK durante las clases; TAK lo había torturado toda la semana arrojándole carne, salsa de Barbacoa, cajas, humillándolo y golpeándolo, dándole ordenes. tratándolo como un Esclavo.

DIB se la había pasado muy feliz toda la semana espiándolos, viendo todo no había descubierto nada de lo que quería. pero al menos ver a ZIM humillado era genial, y había descubierto algo, algo que solo el ciego de ZIM no había notado.

BITTERS: No olviden Niños que hoy es la fiesta de la salchicha a si que es obligación venir, no olviden bañarse no queremos que pase lo que paso en la fiesta de PASCUAS donde nos invadió la peste de su Horrible olor colectivo.

El timbre sonó y TAK separo apartándose de ZIM, de ese asiento que compartían.

TAK: bien ZIM tengo que hacer algo. tu acomoda todo en el salón de la fiesta, el gimnasio y nos vemos en la Noche.

ZIM: ¡QUE! ¡QUIERES QUE LO HAGA YO SOLO!

TAK: si, amenos que seas tan inútil así como de tonto.

ZIM: ¡OYE! A que te refieres?

TAK: olvídalo Tonto.

TAK empujo a ZIM con una Mano, salió despacio del salón de clases.

ZIM salió muy molesto directo a el gimnasio por que tenia que aser todo el trabajo.

Que tanto se creía TAK? y porque acababa de verla y sentía que la extrañaba? por que sentía sensaciones enfermizas cuando la tenia pegada a el en ese asiento?.

ZIM llego a el gimnasio y se molesto al ver a DIB quitando unas cámaras.

ZIM: ¡DIB ASQUEROSA, LARVA QUE ESTAS ASIENDO AQUÍ!

DIB: que no miras Marcianito; quito mis cámaras tal vez no haya grabado lo que esperaba pero ver como te Humilla TAK de nuevo en las grabaciones será divertido, por Jupiter jamás me había Reído tanto.

ZIM: significa que vites todo ¡AGHHHH! Un día tomare todas tus cámaras y Estúpidos aparatos Espías y los meteré en tu Cabezota de tamaño de pista que es extremadamente ¡GRANDE!

DIB: ¡QUE NO ESTOY CABEZON! y al menos no estoy tan ciego como para no Notar lo que TAK tanto quiere de ti.

ZIM: ¡MIENTES! y de que hablas?

DIB: bueno no debería ayudarte a ti pero me e reído tanto gracias a las Humillaciones que ella te dio que lo are por Ella. ZIM, TAK solo quiere que te disculpes con Ella que le digas "LO SIENTO"

ZIM: ¡QUE! ¡PERO SI ELLA FUE LA QUE ME LASTIMO CON SUS DOLOROSAS MUESTRAS DE AFECTO!

DIB: y tu arruinaste su vida Recuerdas.

ZIM: ¡MIENTES! Además yo soy un INVASOR y no conozco la eso de LO SIENTO y no se como disculparme.

DIB. Bueno eso es problema tuyo ZIM.

DIB tomo sus Cámaras, salió tranquilo del gimnasio.

ZIM quedo mas pensativo y confundido que antes, seria que eso era todo lo que TAK necesitaba.

Bueno ZIM acomodo todo para la fiesta, como TAK se lo había ordenado. como podía ser posible que lo haya hecho como un fiel Esclavo se sentía Ridículo y Humillado, pero por alguna Razón quería que TAK quedara complacida por su trabajo.

Ya era de Noche y todos los Niños Horribles comenzaron a llegar. la Maestra BITTERS estaba en la entrada junto a una Maquina que verificaba quien se había bañado ese día; si la Maquina alumbraba con una luz Verde era SI y si la luz era Roja era NO, esos Niños eran llevados a un salón de tortura del que jamás volvían.

ZIM estaba un poco pensativo viendo esa extraña Maquina.

-Pero se quedo impactado al ver llegar a TAK con un hermoso y pegado vestido color Violeta. todos los Niños se quedaron impactados al verla y las Niñas sintieron envidia. TAK se miraba tan BELLA pero con una profunda mirada fría e indiferente, camino directo donde ZIM, le dijo.

TAK: ZIM esto quedo Horrible, esto es lo Mejor que podías hacer? que inútil.

ZIM intento salir de su impacto pero a un ido pregunto.

ZIM: TAK por que estas vestida a si, que planeas?

TAK solo lo tomo del brazo, lo salo caminando a paso rápido llegando al techo de la Escuela. desvaneció su disfraz de Humana. ZIM estaba sorprendido.

ZIM: TAK que te pasa alguien te vera.

TAK se acerco a El, le quito la peluca y los ojos falsos; estando cerca a el separados por Milímetros, viéndolo con esos Bellos y dominantes ojos Morados.

ZIM estaba perdido en esos ojos que había estado viendo en todas partes. ahora estaban ante El. comprendio que cualquier poder Mental que TAK estaba usando lo había vuelto Esclavo de esos ojos.

TAK: No importan los disfracez, a esta hora todos los Humanos se comieron las salchichas de la fiesta.

ZIM: eso asen esas salchichas, les pusiste algo?

TAK: No, solo dan sueño. pero después hablamos de eso. hoy escuche que hablaste con DIB, escuche todo.

ZIM: Si ese Mono DIB es muy Estúpido.

TAK: eso pensé al oírlo. pero después de pensarlo y Negarlo una y otra vez, creo que podría ser.

ZIM: ser que?

TAK: ¡ZIM ERES UN TONTO! ¡ESO QUE TE DISCULPES, QUE DIGAS QUE LO SIENTES! ¡QUE DIGAS LO SIENTO!

TAK saco las extremidades de su PAK envolviendo a ZIM, apretándolo, lo acerco a su Rostro. su mirada era de Odio.

ZIM odiándose a si mismo por disfrutar estar en esa manera tan Humillante con TAK y con esos Bellos ojos viéndolo Retándolo, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por lo que sus instintos le gritaban.

-Acerco mas su Rostro a el de TAK, unió sus Labios asiendo Nacer un Beso robado. TAK abrió sus ojos como platos, pero al sentir un sin numero de Explosiones que le Agradaron, cerro sus ojos y guardo las extremidades de su PAK. ZIM la Abrazo para aumentar el contacto, Ella se dejo Abrazar y lo Abrazo mas para pegarlo a su cuerpo, el Beso se puso mas intenso parecía una Entrega de Almas siendo una, era tan Hermoso los 2 sin sus disfracez en el techo de la Escuela siendo de Noche bañados por las Estrellas. pasaron horas a si, sin descansar hasta que TAK se aparto un poco de ZIM, para verlo a los ojos, El le sonrió y quiso Besarla de nuevo, Ella lo detuvo preguntándole.

TAK: espera ZIM. lo aras.

ZIM: a ser que?

TAK: lo de la disculpa.

ZIM: a si claro, ZIM te disculpa TAK.

TAK: Tu a Mi. por que?

ZIM: por las Dolorosas muestras de Afecto, y esta semana humillante. el gran ZIM te disculpa y ¡YO SOY ZIM! esto de compartir fluidos no es tan Asqueroso. creo que a ZIM le gusta Besarte, le Gustas a ZIM.

ZIM intento Besarla otra vez perdiéndose en sus ojos Morados. con ira TAK lo Empujo Gritándole.

TAK: ¡ZIM ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡TU TENIAS QUE DISCULPARTE CON MIGO! ¡TU ARUINATES MI VIDA! ¡ Y NISIQUIERA LO SIENTES! ¡TE ODIO ZIM!

ZIM: ¡ESPERA! Quieres que "Yo" me disculpe ¡YO SIENDO ZIM! diga LO SIENTO?

TAK: ¡SI IDIOTA, ESO QUIERO!

ZIM: es que… No puedo, no se como a serlo, además ¡ YO SOY ZIM! No tengo por que a serlo.

TAK: Bien Tarado quise darte una oportunidad y la des perdisiastes ¡DATE POR MUERTO!

TAK vio con odio a ZIM, con la Manga del brazo comenzó a limpiarse la Boca fingiendo que sentía Asco. ZIM la vio indignado como podía un Beso de El de "ZIM" darle Asco. TAK corrió rápido donde El empujándolo, asiéndolo caer del Techo de la Escuela. ZIM gritaba aterrado por la caída.

ZIM: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

TAK: como odio sus gritos. oh se ase tarde MIMI me espera. Tonto ZIM, Besarlo fue Asqueroso… si eso fue, solo eso.

TAK se toco los labios con una mirada triste de deserción. como ese IRKEN Orgulloso se disculparía con ella, se sentía tonta por averlo pensado, se fue disfrazada de seriedad y indiferencia.

Mientras ZIM caía en un Bote de Basura, fue una Dolorosa caída. porque no saco las Extremidades de su PAK? quien sabe. ZIM salió torpemente del Bote de Basura.

ZIM: ¡AHYYY! TAK, ¡TONTA! por que tenia que arrojarme del techo? como pudo sentir ¡Asco por un Beso de ZIM! disculparme Yo, decir LO SIENTO?

ZIM se fue muy confundido a su Base. encontró un Caos

-MIMI estaba destrozando todo, las paredes, los Nomos la seguridad de la Base no Existía prácticamente, las partes de la Abeja Robot estaban destrozadas y tiradas por todas partes, solo había Humo y explosiones dentro de la Base. ZIM grito horrorizado como un loco.

ZIM: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

TAK apareció frente a El. comenzó a golpearlo diciéndole

TAK: tenia razón el Humano tienes bajas las defensas de tu Base.

TAK sigua golpeándolo sin parar. ZIM no podía defenderse, TAK era muy fuerte y hábil; tiraba patadas, puñetazos, rodillazos, todo tipo de dolorosas técnicas de soldado.

ZIM callo encado a Merced de TAK que le sonreía de una manera Altanera, tenia una sonrisa de completa Maldad, de satisfacción plena. TAK saco las extremidades de su PAK apuntándolo con ellas, dijo.

TAK: Bien ZIM piensa bien tus últimas palabras por que en este momento tu Miserable vida acaba.

ZIM cerro los ojos y vio pasar esos últimos días. si una simple palabra podía acabar con ese ¡INFIERNO DEBIA DECIRLO! Abrio los ojos y respiro profundo. se paro torpemente con dolor, vio esos Hermosos ojos Morados Altaneros que lo veían con odio.

ZIM: ¡LO SIENTO!

TAK: Que digites?

ZIM: ¡QUE LO SIENTO! ¡ZIM SIENTE ABRE ARUINADO TU VIDA, SIENTO NO ABREME DISCULPADO ANTES! ¡TE PIDO DISCULPAS!

TAK estaba sorprendida como era posible. ZIM se disculpo dijo que lo sentía olvido su orgullo por Ella.

ZIM la vio Molesto, por que TAK no decía nada; se acercó Enojado donde ella, tomo su Rostro con las 2 Manos.

ZIM: ¡Que no me oyes! Perdóname, di ¡ALGO!

ZIM al darse cuenta lo cerca que estaban sus Rostros, la Beso de nuevo Abrazándola de una forma desesperada, quería saber si lo perdonaba. Necesitaba saberlo.

TAK le correspondió el Beso, era como si ese largo y desesperado Beso se llevaba el odio y su Rencor. ZIM se separo de Ella unos centímetros para verla con sus ojos Rojos Brillando.

TAK: te perdono Tarado.

Por alguna razón ZIM se sintió muy feliz que lo haya perdonado.

ZIM: bien. pero donde esta GIR? ahora que lo pienso no lo eh visto toda la semana.

GIR llego con su disfraz de perrito verde, estaba completamente sucio, con trozos de pizza.

ZIM: GIR donde estuviste toda la ¡SEMANA!

GIR: con GAZI, encerrado en el CERDO DE LA PIZZA.

ZIM: y que estabas asiendo? A no importa. TAK dime esas salchichas de la escuela solo daban sueño?

MIMI llego a la par de su AMA, mostro con su cabeza un holograma de un plan.

TAK: No solo eso. también provocaran una Horrible pandemia, ZIM ya todo esta listo quieres acompañarme conquistando la Tierra juntos?

ZIM: si TAK, eres la única Digna para ser mi Aliada.

GIR: ¡VIVA PANDEMIA!

GIR comenzó a Bailar jalando a MIMI para que Bailara con El. ZIM y TAK volvieron a Besarse. mientras se escuchan gritos de agonia de los habitantes de la tierra comenzban a Enfermarse y Morir lentamente.

**(FIN)**

**Quien diria que una simple disculpa puede acambiar todo nwn bueno espero sus comentarios**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
